


Someone Has To Do It

by SSjUmi



Series: Little Things - a Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, ace!Brad, for the greater good, who has to do what has to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSjUmi/pseuds/SSjUmi
Summary: Brad might not be into sex, but sometimes the result is worth the effort.
Relationships: Brad Delson/Mike Shinoda
Series: Little Things - a Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108199
Kudos: 3





	Someone Has To Do It

Brad doesn't really care about sex, but doesn't mind it either. Same for kissing.  
He's also not into cuddling. Or sharing a bed with someone in general.  
It took him and Elisa a while to figure out how to balance her need for physical affection and his lack of that need, but they made it work.  
And he's glad, because he loves her.

He also loves to wipe that arrogant smile off Mike's face, reducing him to a grunting mess whimpering pathetic pleas to get fucked harder.

It might not get him off, but it soothes his soul every time.

**Author's Note:**

> another one of my favorites from my "Little Things" drabble collection over on LPF.


End file.
